


half lucid

by foodstamps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodstamps/pseuds/foodstamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Dave prefers the night over day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half lucid

**Author's Note:**

> practicing writing in third person.............

John can't fall asleep unless he _knows_ that he's safe, for personal events in the past have rendered him a terrified mess at night.

Luckily for him, his knight would never leave his side.

Even if the world were to crumble down, if the entire country were to be engulfed by a fire that left no mercy. Would there be only one survivor, Dave Strider would never make it himself. He values his life just as much as the next teenage boy, and even after all these years, he's still happy to be alive, but no.

For John remains as crucial as it is to breathe, and he would protect him until he stopped doing so completely. 

The man of the hour shuffles under the sheets, restless from a big day, and he points the oceans in his eyes to his favorite person in the world.

"...and then the pizza delivery dude came in and oh MAN, it was so fucking awkward. And she had like the most HILARIOUS look on her face, ahahahaha...."

He trails off in his sentence when he realizes Dave is looking at him, though this shouldn't be a surprise by now. A particularly droopy grin is smeared across his face though, eyes half-lidded but still fully alert, and the pleasant glow of the moon illuminates one side of his face giving him an celestial appearance. Their hands are intertwined, bound together as if stitched that way by needles and string.

"..buuut, uh, enough about that. Tell me about your day!" says John as realization hits him, guiltiness stirring in his gut like the most revolting brew in the universe. He feels a little sick, but sits up a bit anyway. 

Dave blinks twice, blinks again, and tries to find the right things to say. A wall of text doesn't translate well into real words, but he's long since gave up hiding behind unruly red letters.

"Dude, no, my day ain't worth a plugged nickel. S'not nearly as cool as yours," he mumbles out, throat thick as honey from prolonged lack of speech. 

John rolls his eyes and shuffles closer, determined to learn something new about his boyfriend whether he liked it or not. "Well, yeah, I guess," he concurs, shrugging his shoulders a bit, "But I talk too much, and you don't talk nearly enough."

He waits a few minutes and stares down the "do-we-really-have-to-go-through-this-every-time" face Dave shoots at him and tries again.

"Tell me something."

Dave quirks a blond eyebrow at him. "The average human eyeball weighs about half an ounce."

John sighs loudly and presses his nails lightly into the palm of Dave's hand. "Something about yourself, shitface." He pauses and adds, "Something I don't already know."

"Why does it even matter?" he moans out in a slow drawl, other hand retreating from the sheets to run through his hair in a distressed grimace. "It's not like there's much 'bout me to say anyway."

"Because you know like, _everything_ about me, and I only know the bare necessities to be your more-than-friend," John says, eyes cast downwards with a sheepish grin. "I feel bad."

Dave smiles again before reaching out to pull him in. "I love you," he says quietly, squeezing his hand before continuing, "does that count?"

John waits a little before bursting out into snorts, nose tucked into the pillow to drown it out some. "Dave, that is so lame," he laughs out, "you're so lame."

But he accidentally looks up again and stops completely. Stops because Dave was being so sincere and that he's a complete dick for laughing in the first place. He's so perfect and John leans down to smash their lips together for a brief moment.

"Yeah, it definitely counts," and he's wearing a smile way too big for his face, "I'll love you too, 'till the end of time."

This time it's Dave who's laughing, though it's more of a fatigue-drunken chuckle than anything.

"And I'll love you until my dying breath."

So they fall asleep like that, woolgathering expressions and arms wrapped loosely around one another. Of course, Dave doesn't sleep until he knows the other has first, red eye wide open the whole time.

He's his knight, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking sorry that was SO CHEESY AAAAAAAUGH TIME AND BREATH PUNS WILL BE THE END OF MEEEE


End file.
